A Twist In Time
by warriorangel21
Summary: When Usagi decides to ditch the concept of destiny, a new enemy begins to threaten the timeline. But the future still has some tricks up its sleeve as Chibi-Usa returns to the past with a mysterious and flirtatious woman, who claims to be the eldest daughter of Neo Queen Serenity. (not planning on doing too graphic scenes, but Rated M for safety!)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own anything Sailor Moon! That's a freaking given! Lol!

Welcome to my very first Sailor Moon fanfic. Hope ya'll enjoy. Please R&R!

Side note: if you have an issue with homosexuality, then press the back arrow. No hate, only love!

Ages: (all are random. I'm not going by any manga, anime, tv show, etc.)

Inner senshi: all 18

Uranus and Neptune: 20

Pluto: 23

Saturn: 15

Chibi-Usa: 15

OC: 25

Mamoru (if I decide to put him in. Still debating): 23

A Twist In Time

Chapter 1

It was another quiet and beautiful day in Tokyo. Usagi, who had been early for once, sat quietly in the Crown arcade waiting for her friends to arrive. Today was the two year anniversary since the defeat of Galaxia and the preservation of a peaceful and happy future, IF nothing had been changed in the future. There had not been a single incident since that fateful day, other than her and Mamoru officially ending their thousand year old relationship. She sighed as she looked down to her hands.

"Why must I feel this way?" She questioned. "I shouldn't feel guilty about following my heart. I don't love Mamoru. I'm not even sure if I ever did love him in this life or if it was just some lingering feelings from the past. Setsuna hasn't said anything about any drastic changes, so everything must be good, right? So why is this bothering me so much? Why?"

"Why what, Usagi?" A voice questioned and immediately startled Usagi. Usagi looked towards the direction the voice came from and smiled as three of her senshi appeared.

"Minako-chan, Ami-chan, Mako-chan!" She exclaimed as she bounced out of her seat, quickly forgetting her dilemma, and nearly toppled the three senshi.

"Calm down, Usagi." Minako said with a smile. "We see each other all the time. Practically every day! No need to send us to the hospital with your tackles!" With that said, all the senshi began to giggle at the princesses' antics.

"Oh hush, Mina. You love me and my so called 'antics'." She stated as she made her way back to the table. The others followed her and began to fill the table.

"So Usagi," Makoto began. "What were you saying when we entered?" The princesses' attitude immediately changed and the scouts noticed.

"I-it's nothing, r-really." She stuttered out. "I'm just remembering the battle with Galaxia." She lied.

"Usagi," Ami called. "There's no need to lie to us. You've been acting strange for the last few months ever since Mamoru decided to go back to America to complete his schooling. Please tell us the truth. We're your friends. We want to help."

"Yeah, Usagi." Minako chimed in. "We love you. Please tell us what's wrong."

Usagi began to feel pressured by the stares of her senshi. Little did they know that Usagi had officially broken up with Mamoru a few weeks before he decided to leave to the States once again. She couldn't tell them that she had most likely destroyed Crystal Tokyo, Chibi-usa, and everything that they had ever fought for. She didn't know how they would react upon hearing the news. No, she couldn't reveal that bit of information just yet.

She sighed. "It's complicated, but I will tell you in time. Please understand." She pleaded, hoping that they wouldn't pursue the topic any further.

"Alright, Usagi." Makoto said. "Just promise us that you'll be open with us when you're ready."

Usagi smiled. "Scouts honor." She said as she raised her right hand. They all nodded and continued to chat up a storm.

After thirty minutes had passed by, Usagi checked the clock and noticed that Rei was still missing from their group.

"Guys," Usagi called. "Has anybody spoken to Rei? It's not like her to be late to any meetings."

"Oh! I forgot to tell you guys that Rei couldn't make it." Minako said. "Her grandfather was going out of town, so she had to take over at the shrine today."

"O-oh okay." Usagi said in a disappointed voice. The other three senshi looked to each other in confusion as to why Usagi was upset. They all remained quiet until Minako spoke up once again.

"Usagi, why don't we leave and go see Rei. I'm sure she would be happy to see us!"

Usagi nearly dropped the table as she jumped up and made a mad dash for the door. "COME ON, GUYS!" She yelled back before sprinting down the sidewalk, forcing the other three to run after her.

* * *

 _Hikawa Shrine_

It had been peaceful at the shrine. A few people were praying while a few others were simply enjoying the peace and tranquility. Rei stood at the steps of the shrine, sweeping away the dust that always appeared each day. Normally, this chore would be done early in the morning before visitors began to show, but today was no normal day. It was the two year anniversary since defeating Galaxia; two years since Rei realized that she loved Usagi more than just a friend. Of course, she hid this information from the world, including her princess and fellow senshi. She couldn't take it anymore. She saw Usagi often and those meetings always brought joy to her heart, but today she wanted to be spared from the torment of her aching heart.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Of all people to fall in love with, why her? I know she's going to marry Mamoru and have Chibiusa. I saw it! So why did my stupid heart fall in love with the one girl I can never have?"

A single tear rolled off her cheek and onto the steps below. She opened her eyes and looked to the sky as if she would find her answers there. Sadly, there were none. As she turned around to head back to the shrine, a voice called out to her.

"REIIIII-CHAAAAANNNN!"

 _"_ _Oh no!_ " She thought. _"_ _I told Minako that I was busy so that they would stay away!"_ She quickly wiped her tears off her cheek and looked back just in time to catch Usagi flinging herself into the young priestess' arms.

"Rei-chan! I missed you!"

 _"_ _She missed me?"_ Rei thought as she smiled at her princess. "Usagi, we saw each other two days ago, remember? You took my new manga home without permission." Rei said in a matter of fact tone.

"O-oh, you, uh, knew about that?" Usagi questioned in a fearful tone as she looked up to the priestess.

"Of course I knew. I'm psychic, remember?"

Usagi sheepishly looked down and expected Rei to scold her for taking things that didn't belong to her, but the scolding never came. Instead Rei spoke in a calm voice.

"Just be sure to return it when you're done."

Usagi looked back up to Rei, shocked that the Senshi of Mars wasn't chewing her head off.

"Really?" She questioned. "You're not mad?"

Rei, being unable to control the strings of her heart anymore, simply placed a gentle kiss upon Usagi's temple. Usagi gasped from the light touch of Rei's lips. It felt like a spark that was about to catch aflame within her. Usagi blushed and looked into Rei's eyes, noticing that Rei was looking at her the way Mamoru had looked at her during the beginning of their relationship. Usagi felt Rei's strong arms pull her closer to her body.

"How can I ever be mad at you, princess?" Rei asked. Usagi's heart began to pound. Her eyes were locked onto Rei's amethyst ones.

 _"_ _What is this feeling?"_ Usagi questioned. _"_ _I've never felt this safe, this protected, this loved…"_

The two remained silent for what felt like an eternity. Neither one of them released the other, nor did they care. They held each other as if they were meant to be. It wasn't until the sound of heavy breathing and hurried footsteps approached them that they realized their close proximity and broke from each other, blushing at the position they had been in.

 _"Did she feel what I felt?_ " Rei thought as she looked to the approaching senshi. _"No Hino. She has Mamoru. She's not yours."_ She mentally stated as she fought the tears that wanted to be shed. Luckily, nobody noticed as they were all too busy trying to catch their breath.

"U….SA…..GI!" Ami panted as she climbed the last stair. Minako and Makoto followed closely behind and in the same exhausted condition as Ami.

"Did… you… really have… to run?!" Minako exclaimed.

"How do you... do it... Usagi?" Makoto questioned. "Whew! I'm beat!"

Usagi and Rei simply laughed at the condition of the senshi. The lack of terror in the world obviously caused a few of the senshi to become lazy in their training. Once they caught their breath and were able to stand upright, they all walked into the shrine together.

"So," Rei began. "What brings the four of you here?"

"Well, Usagi was upset that you couldn't show up to the Crown, so Mina-chan suggested that we drop by and pay you a visit." Ami stated. "I hope we didn't catch you at a bad time."

 _"Well, you all ruined the moment between Usagi and I, so yeah, you did come at a bad time."_ She thought. "No, you didn't catch me at a bad time." She said as she faked a smile.

"Great!" Exclaimed Usagi as she wrapped herself around the bicep of the priestess. "Anybody want to go shopping?" She asked.

"Whoa there, princess. I still have a shrine to run." Rei said looking to the latched blonde.

"Aww, but Rei..." She said with her famous and irresistible puppy pout.

"Don't make the face, Usagi." Rei pleaded. When tears were noticeable in her eyes, Rei caved. No matter how hard she tried, she knew that there was no way she would ever be able to resist that look.

Rei grunted and rolled her eyes. "Alright already! I'll go out with you guys."

"Yay! Rei's going!" Usagi said with a grin.

 _"I am so whipped."_ Rei thought. "Let me just change and lock up. I'll meet you gu..."

*Beep Beep Beep*

Now there was something that the scouts had not heard in the last two years. All five of them looked to each other in prayer hoping that the youmas had not returned. Minako, being the leader of the senshi, was the first to respond. She opened the communicator and the image of a troubled and angry Haruka appeared.

"Minako here."

 _"Minako, get the scouts over to our place immediately! We have a situation. Haruka out."_

As the screen went blank, Minako looked to the princess and senshi.

"Well, that was really vague if you ask me." Makoto stated.

"I agree, but Haruka did look pretty upset." Minako said. "We better get over there before they come looking for us."

"Right." Rei said. "Lets go."

* * *

 _Residence of the Outers_

"Setsuna, are you sure? Are you absolutely sure?" Michiru asked. She was sitting next to Haruka, who was steaming from the information they had just received from the Senshi of Time.

"I'm positive, though I do not know how." Setsuna said in her normal stoic tone.

"But what about Crystal Tokyo? The queen?" Hotaru asked. "What about Chibi-Usa?" Her voice faded.

"I'm not too sure." Setsuna said. "There are bits and pieces that are blocked from my view. The only one with that type of power is the queen. All I know is that the future has changed and our destiny has taken a new path. As for whether this path is for the better or worse, I am unsure." She paused and all were silent. "The scouts are here."

Haruka stood up and stormed to the door. She yanked on the knob and nearly pulled the door off its hinges. Behind the door, stood the five stunned inner senshi. All looked to Haruka, who seemed to have murder in her eyes. Her glare never left the princess as she motioned them to enter. Rei and Makoto protectively surrounded their nervous princess as they made their way to the couch. The outer senshi waited for everyone to get settled as they stared at the princess. The looks Usagi was receiving did not go unnoticed by Rei. She took it upon herself to wrap her arm around Usagi's waist and pulled her closer. Once they sat, Usagi snuggled closer to the priestess and rested her head upon her shoulder. Setsuna noticed this and watched with amusement and caution.

Nobody spoke as the tension in the room grew. The silence, which Rei usually appreciated, was killing her.

"Okay, so why were we called here? What's with the staring competition with Usagi?" She asked in a demanding tone.

The eyes of the outer senshi turned to Setsuna. She stood and the eyes of the inners fell on her.

"There has been a twist in time."

* * *

Okay, so there's chapter one! Woo! Please R&R. Hope you all enjoy. Till next time!

-warriorangel21 :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys! Welcome to the second chapter of A Twist In Time! Hope ya'll like it!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything having to do with Sailor Moon. Absolutely nothing! I'm just a fan who wanted to do some writing. That's all!

A Twist In Time

Chapter 2

"A twist in time?" Ami asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"She means that everything we worked to protect is gone!" Haruka yelled.

"WHAT?!" The inner senshi yelled in unison, with the exception of Usagi.

"Not necessarily." Setsuna stated. "I just cannot see it anymore. And if I do manage to see it, then it's just fragments. What I do know is that the future that we thought was going to happen will no longer happen. We now have a new and unknown path."

"But how did this happen?" Minako asked. "What could have caused this massive change in the time stream?"

"Perhaps a new enemy?" Makoto questioned.

"Or maybe our princess did something that she shouldn't have done." Haruka spat.

"Haruka." Michiru hissed.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Rei barked as her temper flared.

"Well, how else could so much change?"

"A drastic change does not mean that this is Usagi's fault!" Rei said as she stormed over to Haruka. The two glared at each other as they stood in a battle stance.

"Enough!" Usagi yelled. All eyes turned to the princess, including those of Haruka and Rei. "We are a team. We will not fight each other. It's my fault that this is happening. There! I said it!" The room went quiet at her admission and watched as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Usagi," Ami called. "In what way is this your fault?"

Usagi hung her head low and suddenly found the floor more interesting than the conversation taking place. Her body trembled in fear and the guilt plagued her. She knew that she would have to come clean soon, but she certainly did not wish that it would be in this type of situation. As she continued to cry, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw beautiful amethyst eyes staring back at her. Slowly regaining her confidence, she looked to the other senshi and took a deep breath.

"I broke up with Mamoru."

"You WHAT?!" The senshi, minus Rei, shouted. _"She broke up with him?"_ Rei thought.

"Why would you do that?!"

"Don't you love him?!"

"What about Chibi-Usa?!"

"And Crystal Tokyo?!"

The senshi began to bombard her with questions. She wanted to run. She wanted to hide and never reveal herself to the world again. Her eyes closed and her head hung low again as she tried to shut the world around her out. Slowly the voices died out and she felt a familiar warmth surrounding her. As she opened her eyes, she saw that Rei was once again comforting and protecting her from the onslaught of questions and judgement. They stood there in comfortable silence enjoying each others embrace. Once Usagi was calm and ready to talk, she pulled away. She quickly regretted leaving the comfort of Rei's arms as she turned to her senshi.

She could see the confusion in the eyes of he inners, and the betrayal in the outers. she took a deep breath.

"No, I did not love Mamoru. Ever since the battle with Galaxia, I noticed that we had been drifting apart. We were became aquantences rather than a couple. We wouldn't go out anymore. We wouldn't talk. We became strangers. I could not live with the thought of being trapped in a marriage out of duty. My only regret is that I'm taking away the life of my only daughter, but I'd rather she not be born, than be born to parents who don't even love each other."

She looked around the room, hoping for a sign that they would understand. She continued.

"I know the consequences for my actions. But I refuse to feel guilty for following my heart and choosing to find true love. How is that such a bad thing?"

They remained quiet. Even Haruka had calmed down and took in the princess' words as she knew that everyone deserved to find their true love.

A single voice broke the silence.

"I never liked him anyway." Setsuna said. Needless to say, the senshi, especially Usagi, were shocked.

"Are you saying that you're okay with this?!"

"Hotaru," said Setsuna. "Our job is to protect the princess and her future, regardless of what it holds. If she's not happy, then she has every right to follow her heart. Her heart is the reason that we are all alive today."

"But what about Chibi-Usa?! What about her rights and her life?!" Hotaru sobbed.

Setsuna gracefully walked to the troubled teen and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Sweetie, should she be destined to be born, then she will be. You forget that even Princess Serenity had no father and was born by the power of the Legendry Silver Crystal. We protect the princess. We do not push her to do things that are against her morals, just as she would not push you."

Slowly, Hotaru pulled away and nodded. She then brushed past Setsuna towards Usagi. Once in front of the princess, she kneeled.

"Please forgive me for my outburst, princess. I was out of line."

"No, Hotaru. It is I that should be sorry." Usagi kneeled in front of the troubled girl and gently caressed her cheek. "I know how much you love Chibi-Usa and I know how much she loved you. I only pray that she will continue to be a part of our lives in the future."

Hotaru nodded and the two stood up.

"So Setsuna," Minako began. "Is there anything you can tell us about this new future?"

"Not really. The only thing that seems to stand out from my visions is someone with fiery red hair. A woman."

"Is she a new enemy?" Ami asked.

"I'm not too sure. I don't see destruction nor do I feel a threat. If anything, I feel power. A great power that radiates off of her. It even feels stronger than that of the Legendary Silver Crystal."

An audible gasp was heard within the room.

"Is that even possible?" Asked Michiru.

"Apparently it is." Makoto said.

Just then, all the communicators went off.

 _"Attention all senshi_!" Artemis' voice shouted. _"Several youma have been spotted near the shopping district! We're sending you the coordinates. Get there as soon as possible and be careful. These look stronger than any youma you've ever faced."_

Rei answered. "We're on our way, Artemis."

"Well, at least we had two peaceful years." Makoto said with a shrug.

Haruka laughed. "To be completely honest, I was extremely bored."

"Weren't we all?" Michiru added. All the senshi laughed.

Usagi put on her determined face. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Her senshi replied.

"Moon Eternal, Make Up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Saturn Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Uranus Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Neptune Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Pluto Crystal Power, Make Up!"

* * *

 _30th Century Moon Kingdom_

"My queen, you cannot possibly send Princess Usagi to the past again! She's needed here to defend her people!"

Neo Queen Serenity sat amongst her council members, including her senshi. Her face was stern; her eyes red with stress. This conversation had been going on for days ever since a new threat had emerged from the depths of space. A threat that was deadlier than Galaxia. She glared at the councilmen before her.

"You will be silent, councilmen." Neo Queen Serenity growled. "Remember to whom you speak. You are all dismissed. My senshi will stay." She commanded.

"M-my a-apologies, Your Majesty. I did not mean to overstep my boundaries." The councilmen bowed and retreated with the others away from the angered queen.

Neo Queen Serenity looked to her senshi and sighed. "Pluto, Mercury, Mars... can any of you tell me where this enemy is?"

"Neo Queen Serenity," Pluto called. "The enemy has jumped back through time to the 20th century. I know that the senshi of the past are fighting their first fight against them today."

"Do they stand a chance?" Jupiter asked. "If this threat is worse than Galaxia, then they're going to need all the help they can get."

Ami nodded. "And since we cannot go to the past ourselves, our only option who would be willing to go is Small Lady."

"But only Small Lady." Haruka said. "The Amazon Quartet must stay here because they already existed in the past."

"What about King Endymion's son?" Venus said. "He's an excellent fighter."

"He's general of Earth's armed forces." Queen Serenity stated. "He would not leave his post to go to the past. You of all people should know that, Minako. You're married to someone who is exactly the same way." Venus nodded in agreement and began to think again as to what could be done to aid those in the past.

"...Uh, Serenity?" Mars called.

"Yes, Rei?"

"Why don't we just ask her to escort Small Lady?"

"I've asked her several times to escort Small Lady on her trips and she's refused to leave each time. She fears that if she leaves that we'll be attacked."

"But if she doesn't go, then the past doesn't stand a chance. That girl is a power house! There's a reason as to why she wanted to be a general."

"We all know this, Mars." Hotaru said. "If anybody could convince her, it's Minako. You all know she would do anything for her."

Venus smiled. "You're right. She would do anything for me." She looked down to her left hand. Her wedding band shined brightly. She felt the cool metal with her thumb and quietly weighed her options. A single tear fell from her eyes and crashed on the marble floor of the throne room. She didn't want her wife to leave, but she knew what had to be done.

"I'll talk to her, Serenity." She said and walked away to the barracks leaving the queen and senshi.

"They've never been separated." Serenity said.

"I know, but this has to be done." Rei replied as she looked to the queen. Their fingers slowly intertwined. "For the past, present, and future. Both our daughters must go together."

* * *

Minako made her way to the barracks. Her heart ached. Each step was a stab through her body. No, she did not want her wife to leave. No, she did not want to go to bed alone. She hadn't slept alone since her early twenties. She couldn't help it when the tears began to fall. She didn't even notice the people staring at her, nor the sounds of swords hitting each other. She continued walking until a shout broke her trance.

"Look out!" The voice said as an arrow came flying to her. She snapped her eyes shut and waited for the impact, but it never came. Instead, a metallic clank sounded before her. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

A woman standing 5' 7" feet tall with long red hair stood in front of her. Her back was towards Minako and sword in hand; the arrow on the ground at the foot of her savior. The silver and white fuku shimmered as the red headed woman turned around towards Minako. She sheathed the sword.

Minako immediately locked on to the eyes of the woman. A single blue eye and a single silver eye stared back to her blue ones. Two souls merging once again through the sheer beauty of love at first sight, or what felt like the first sight.

"Minako?" The woman called. "Are you alright?" She reached to the tear stained cheeks of the blonde goddess before her. The gentleness urged Minako to step forward towards her love. Strong arms quickly encapsulated her.

"Takara." Minako whispered as she closed her eyes. She nuzzled her head into the crook of her neck. A strong heartbeat could be heard.

"Love, what's wrong?" Takara asked as she stroked the blonde mane. Worry could be heard in her voice. "It's not like you to be this careless."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"Well, try not to walk into the barracks like this again. Especially when the archers are doing target practice."

Minako nodded and sighed. "We need to talk." She whispered.

Takara looked down to the troubled woman. "Alright. Let's get out of here." She said. Together they left the barracks and headed for their bedroom. Their sanctuary. The walk was short, but filled with dread on Minako's part. Once they were inside, Takara closed the doors. Minako was already laying on the bed, legs dangling over the edge, gazing up to the ceiling.

"Minako, what's wrong?" Takara asked as she made walked to the bed. "Is it about the enemy? Or rough day with the council meeting?"

Minako sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Sadly, it's both." She sat up and looked to Takara, who was now kneeling before her. Her arms gently wrapping around the midsection of the blonde. Minako couldn't help but run her fingers through the beautiful red tresses of her wife.

"Takara, as much as it pains me to say this, I think it would be best if you went with Small Lady to the past."

"Oh Mina, not again." She groaned as she pulled away. "We've been through this, love. I will not leave. What happens if they decided to attack?"

"And what happens if the senshi of the past cannot handle what is to come? Takara, they're attacking the 20th century today. The first strike is today. This has completely changed the timeline. Those girls need help."

Takara grunted. "And you?" She asked. "How do you feel about this?"

Minako snapped her mouth shut. She turned away from her wife as the tears filled her eyes.

"I don't want you to go. I really don't. But I know that if I keep you, the past will be greatly affected." She looked back to her wife. "I love you, Takara, but you are needed over there. Not here. Here, we are safe and have full planetary power to defend us from outside forces. But the past..." She trailed off.

"But the past needs protection and preservation." Takara finished. "I know, Mina. Believe me, I know."

Minako stood and walked over to Takara. Her arms gently wrapped around the taller womans waist.

"Then what's the issue?" Minako asked. "Why do you refuse to go with your sister?"

"Mina, I've never been away from you." She said as she returned the hug. Minako giggled.

"Having separation anxiety, Takara?"

Takara huffed. "Yes. So?" Minako looked up to her love.

"You do realize that I'll still be with you, right? I'll be younger, but I'll be there."

Takara chuckled and gave Mina a sly grin.

"True. Fine. I'll go with Small Lady. Who knows, perhaps I can do... _things_ with your younger self."

An audible gasp was heard and Mina gently smacked her lovers cheek.

"You perverted woman! Already thinking about seducing an eighteen year old teenager."

"Well, if she's just as rough as you, then yes." Takara said as she tilted the blondes chin and placed a delicate, feather like kiss upon her lips. Minako closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around the taller womans neck. Before Takara could pull away, Minako used her hands to hold her lover steady. The kiss intensified as they both battled for dominance. Before Minako knew it, she was hoisted into the air and placed on the bed; their kiss never breaking. Takara's lips then traced the jaw of the woman beneath her, earning encouraging moans in the process.

"Takara." Minako whispered. Suddenly, Takara stopped, forcing Minako to open her eyes. Above her, Takara was showing the most loving expression, as if she were trying to prove her undying love for the girl.

"Mina." She said. "Always know that I love you and that I will never stop loving you."

"I know you love me," Minako said. "And I love you...with every fiber of my being. I am yours forever." She proclaimed. Takara smiled and was about to continue her previous actions when Minako stopped her.

"I have a challenge for you, Takara."

The red head furrowed her eyebrows as she presented a questioning look upon her face.

"What kind of challenge are we talking about?" She asked.

"Well, I never figured out that I was into women until you were twenty-years-old. By then, I was a forty-one year old woman in a twenty five year old body."

"Okay? So the challenge is?"

Minako grinned. "I challenge you to win the heart of my younger self. Convince her that true love is literally standing in front of her. And... try to help your mothers see their love as well."

"My mothers?" Minako nodded. "But what about the timeline?"

"Takara, love is the only way to defeat this. Love will make them stronger. You know this."

"You're right. Very well. I accept your challenge, my love." Takara said. "Now, can we get back to what we were doing? I'm not sure if I'll be able to go in peace if I don't have my way with you one more time. And I know that I have about an hour an a half to do so."

"Oh how romantic." Minako said sarcastically.

"I'm taking that as a yes." Takara said before reclaiming the blondes lips. Little did they know that the rest of the senshi were outside their door, blushing furiously at the blunt words their princess and general decided to use. When the sound coming through the door began to intensify, the others scattered as far away from the door as possible.

* * *

Authors Note:

Okay, so that marks the completion of chapter 2! Hope to see you next time with chapter 3!

-warriorangel21


End file.
